Motor vehicles such as pickup trucks include a bed for carrying cargo of widely ranging sizes and shapes. For smaller items of cargo, however, it is desirable to restrain such items from movement within the bed so that the articles do not move or slide around within the bed during use of the vehicle. Previous mechanisms for this purpose have met with varying degrees of success. However, what is needed is a storage system that, in addition to providing storage space within a side panel of the cargo bed, may include a bed divider that can be positioned within the truck bed and move easily between a plurality of positions within the bed to fit cargo or articles of varying shapes and sizes. Even more particularly, what is needed is a storage system that increases the storage capacity of the vehicle and increases the functionality of the vehicle by including a divider that can be adjustably positioned at a number of positions within the truck bed, and that can also be quickly and easily moved out of the way to allow very large items to be easily loaded and carried within the truck bed without interference from the bed divider.